Until There Was You
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Sequel to: 'You Give Me Something' The happy ending they've both been waiting for; Takuya and Kouji have finally found love, in each other. But maybe the most perfect things are made to be broken. Maybe their love won't last, or maybe doesn't even exist.
1. Love

Yes, I know some people have been waiting absolutely ages for me to write this.

But, I've finally started. So here it is;

The sequel to, 'You Give Me Something'

Here it is, 'Until There Was You'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Okay, let's start;

Until There Was You: Chapter 1- Love

The morning sun generously shot its bright light throughout the Kanbara household, which reflected off the windows, and into the area surrounding the house. Warm branches belonging to a nearby tree, repetitively tap the bathroom window. Inside, a tanned-brunette had only just realized that he might have used too much bubble-bath.

The young boy sat in the over-flowing bath; the soapy bubbles were so gigantic, the water was hardly visible at all. Takuya Kanbara looked-over at the door, as he heard, and saw the door handle turning. The blushing brunette dipped his hands in the bath water, and wiped the soapy foam away from his eyes. Quiet footsteps were heard entering the chaotic bathroom.

Takuya couldn't quite see who it was standing at the door. His vision was still slightly distorted, due to some of the foam still being apparent within the corners of his eyes. "Shinya, I'm in the bath" Takuya spoke irritably, covering his private-parts with both of his hands. He had now regained his usual sight. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering, where's Kouji?" Shinya's voice teased, as he smiled innocently toward his older sibling.

Takuya's face turned even redder, at the sound of his boyfriend's name. "Well, I think he went home" "Oh, right…" Shinya spoke sarcastically; his whole body was now in the bathroom. "I'll just go and tell Mum then" The younger boy teased further, he exited the bathroom, though he accidentally left the door slightly ajar. The relieved brunette lay back down in the soapy water, his head was only just visible.

Suddenly, water splashed in every direction possible, and a familiar face appeared in the middle of the soapy mass. His dark-blue hair cascaded down his the face. The light which shone through the window, hit the boy's face, and gave it angelic beautifulness.

"Is the coast clear" Kouji Minamoto spoke jokingly; he had been hiding below the water. "Yes" Takuya stated simply, he opened his eager arms, inviting the dark-haired boy to come closer. Kouji accepted the invitation; he dived toward the brunette. It wasn't long before their lips joined, for the hundredth time that morning.

"What on earth are we going to tell everyone" Kouji spoke jokingly, in-between passionate kisses. A small grin spread across Takuya's lips, and he partially stopped kissing. "I don't care what anyone thinks" The unexpectedly serious brunette spoke. All kissing had stopped; the boys just stared at each other, hypnotized with happiness and a sense of unique completeness. "Kouji, do you really love me" Takuya softly asked the dark-haired boy, still staring into blue eyes.

A shallow silence filled the area, though not a single eye blinked once. Takuya was feeling suddenly unsure of Kouji's answer. "…More than anything" Kouji leaned into another kiss, but the brunette spoke again. "Even though I never stop talking, and I'm really annoying?" Takuya still sounded serious, the boys had sunk slightly deeper into the still soapy bath. "Takuya, I love you. Just the way you are" This time, Kouji mirrored Takuya's seriousness; their lips joined once more.

Once the boys had finally decided to get out of the bath, Takuya pulled the plug out. They struggled to stand in the slippery bath. Finally reaching the towel rack, the couple grabbed a pair of towels, and began drying themselves. "Have you told Shinya yet? About us, I mean" Kouji asked, moving some of his dark hair out his eyes. "Yeah, I know" Shinya's voice was heard from the other side of the bathroom door, followed by his distinctive giggling.

The bathroom seemed suddenly hotter, and a deep blush spread across Kouji's and Takuya's faces. "Just leave it, he's only teasing you" Kouji spoke advisedly toward the brunette, fearing that Takuya would chase his younger sibling around the house, towel or no towel. After Takuya and Kouji both were fully clothed, they exited the steamy bathroom, and made their way downstairs; downstairs, toward Shinya and Takuya's mother.

That's the end of chapter 1.

I am really sorry about the short length, but I have promised various people that I would write this soon. I wanted to update something, because I wrote the first part of this in June, lol. :P

Anyway; please, R&R.

Love you all.

Thanks for reading.

TTFN

;)

:D

XD


	2. Weak

Hey, it's me again.

I really hope that people will start to read this; I think I have got a lot better since 'You Give Me Something'

I tried to make this as long as possible, I hope you all like it. Also, I didn't like where I left it off, so the beginning of this chapter is the end of the day we last left off on, Might do a flash-back later. Hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

And, as ever, please, R&R.

Until There Was You: Chapter 2- Weak

Though it was almost midnight, Takuya's bedroom light shone brightly; the brunette never did like the dark much, not that he'd ever dare admit it to anyone. Even through his own pyjamas, Takuya could smell Kouji's unique scent. Every time he smelt it, he would feel content, no matter what. Content, however, was not what the brunette was feeling at this particular moment.

Yes, he was supposed to be asleep, and yes, his mother did come in his room three hours ago, to tell him this. Something was keeping him awake, though. Was it the wind- the wind that constantly changed? Or, was it the feeling that he got whenever he was around Kouji? Whatever the cause was of Takuya's insomnia, it didn't frustrate him one bit. On the contrary, he strangely liked it awake, just listening to the world around him sleep.

For the lack of a better word, the brunette felt shaken; Shaken, in a good way; magical, almost; indescribably content. Whichever word his mind would choose out of his seemingly vast vocabulary, whichever word his heart would choose, it wouldn't quite fit. Takuya slowly sat up onto his elbows, significantly surprised at how much philosophical contemplating his mind did when he was usually asleep. He now realised why he had such weird dreams.

'Kouji just came straight out of nowhere' Takuya took full advantage of his silence, thinking of things he wouldn't usually, due to automatic giggling every time Kouji's name passed his mind. 'And took me all the way back with him' the foreseen giggling began; Takuya wrapped his red bed sheets tighter around his body. 'Though we never really go anywhere new, every time I see him, he takes me many places I've never been' as if Kouji was laying right next to him, Takuya became suddenly flustered, blushing madly.

'He broke my barriers, and is now, the purpose of my life' the restless brunette realised how melodramatic his thoughts sounded, but he didn't care. After all, nobody hears your thoughts, right? 'I love him' Takuya thought this and grinned into his pillow, sheepishly smiling at nothing in particular, feeling quite at peace with that acknowledged fact. 'My dreams are usually forsaken from the start, but one finally came true. I just feel so alive when I'm near him' Takuya lay back down, finally back to being calm.

The finally tired brunette exhaustedly flopped his head onto his pillow, and closed his auburn eyes. 'I wish that he stays here with me, forever' a very true Takuya thought naively, though he was aware of his own naivety, he still wished. 'Well, one's already come true' the tired brunette grinned at his humorous thoughts, finally drifting off into sleep. His thoughts mimicked the action, not long after the original. 'I love you, Kouji' "I love you, Kouji"

The next day;

The sun was in its highest peak in the noon sky; trees swayed in complete synchronization to the breeze dragging through the area. Takuya Kanbara waited patiently for his boyfriend; he was positioned on a fairly new park bench, leaning back into it, with his eyes closed. Chocolate-brown bangs fell freely down the boy's slightly feminine shaped face; this irritated him, even if his eyes were closed.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Kouji Minamoto had approached him and was about to greet him, but stopped when he had an idea. Kouji squeezed his entire arm underneath Takuya's legs, bringing them together. He used his other arm to support the brunette. A very surprised Takuya yelped as he was lifted up by Kouji, suddenly feeling weightless in his partners grasp.

"Kouji, let me go" Takuya playfully laughed, trying frantically to get out of the other boy's firm grasp. Kouji quickly sat down on the park bench, softly placing the brunette into his lap. "That wasn't funny" Takuya tried to be serious while hearing Kouji's endless laughing. "You don't mind now, do you" The ink-black haired boy spoke, gesturing toward Takuya's position; he was comfortably sitting sideways on his lap, letting his half bare legs try their best to reach the ground without stretching.

"No, I don't. Do you mind where your hand is" Takuya countered, giving Kouji time to determine the exact location of his warm right hand; his hand was snugly tucked underneath Takuya, his backside to be exact. Though Kouji really didn't mind the position, he quickly flailed his hand away, blushing insanely. "I didn't mind that, either" The brunette spoke quite matter-of-factly, shifting so that he was now sitting next to Kouji.

"Let's just go for a walk, okay" The dark-haired boy spoke quickly, trying to change the subject. "Awww, is Kouji embarrassed" Takuya laughed at the increasingly red boy before him, he stood from the bench and stretched him arms as far as they would go, raising them above his head. Deep blue pools noticed something when Takuya's shirt rose; the waistband belonging to the boy's underwear. "What does that say, on your boxers" Kouji jokingly inquired further, causing the flustered brunette to swiftly pull his shirt over his exposed waist.

"I don't know what you mean" Takuya tried his best to avoid the inevitable conclusion to this particular conversation. In the last few lines, anyone would truly believe that the two boys had swapped blushes. "It said something, on your boxers" Kouji tried once more, reaching for the yellow shirt, attempting to lift it to reveal the answers. "Okay, okay; they're...Sonic the Hedgehog" The sudden howl of laughter which Takuya had anticipated, he did not get. Instead, Kouji just stood still; he reached forward and lifted the yellow shirt, revealing that Takuya had told the truth.

"I don't believe this. I have the same pair" Kouji really did try to sound serious, but before long, the boys were both giggling at each other's 'childish' choice of underwear. "Anyway, they really aren't that childish, or they wouldn't make them in our size" Takuya spoke proudly, receiving absolute agreement from the other teenager. "Now that that very important issue has been sorted, let's go on this walk" Kouji sarcastically said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. Takuya lifted Kouji's shirt up to reveal identical underwear to his, after one final giggle, the boy's began walking.

The couple walked nonchalantly toward nowhere; they freely expressed their love for each other by affectionately clutching at each other's hands. "I'm bored, Kouji" Takuya whined, playfully tapping his pearl-white teeth together, in an act to entertain himself, or maybe to annoy his boyfriend. "Well, what would you like to do, make-out?" Kouji joked, Takuya's tapping having no effect on him, what so ever.

The blushing brunette became surprisingly flustered, but then stopped and turned to the other mutual aged boy, seeming to seriously take Kouji up on his offer. Both sets of eyes stare at each other lovingly, wanting so much to embrace the other once again. Instinctively moving their eager lips toward each other, the couple were about to kiss when they both looked around them; they were standing right in the middle of a busy high street, though neither of them had realised.

Crazily blushing, both boys turned away quickly, frozen for a few seconds. When familiar gazes met once more, they jokingly shook their heads and giggled at their scene. "Actually, maybe we shouldn't around here" Kouji advisingly spoke, though fighting against every single molecule in his body to form the sentence. "Yeah; not a bad idea for later, though" Once again, the boyfriends started their ominous journey to an undecided destination.

Kouichi Kimura was expecting his younger sibling to come home babbling, making lame excuses as to why he couldn't tell Takuya his feelings. These thoughts, however, were crushed when he peeked out of the window to see the afore-mentioned boys, holding hands. Gracefully, the older twin lightly jogged toward the door, the door inevitably about to be knocked. The world's anticipations were correct, as the knocks sounded throughout the house and out into nowhere.

"I see you two are finally together" Kouichi loudly spoke, as the two boys before him winced slightly, not expecting the door to be opened that quickly. Also, not expecting that particular reaction from Kouji's older twin brother, who still stood there, lightly laughing at his own lack of volume control. "Yeah, we are" Kouji couldn't think of anything else to say; he quickly but carefully grabbed the brunette's waist and pulled him close. Takuya naively blushed, shyly glancing up from the ground, gingerly nodding toward Kouichi.

Kouji was already trying to enter the house, even before Kouichi had time to step to the side. Takuya was genuinely apologizing for his boyfriend's behaviour, even if did share the house with his brother. "Hey, relax, I'm used to it" Kouichi brightly grinned as he gently pushed both of Takuya's mutually meek shoulders into the house. "What were you doing, anyway?" Kouji asked, heavily landing on his familiar sofa. "Oh, just some ironing" Kouichi's motherly-nature truly shone through as this was spoken.

Kouji swiftly stood and approached Takuya's sensitive ear. "You don't mind if I have a quick shower, do you?" The touch of that familiar, warm breath on his skin caused the brunette to profoundly sigh with complete ecstasy within his voice. Immediately noticing what he had done, Takuya regrettably blushed. Hearing Kouichi's distant giggling didn't help the fact, either. "I'll take that as a, yes" Kouji joked and strolled toward the bathroom, but not before planting a chaste kiss on the still blushing brunette's gaping lips.

"Don't forget these" Kouichi called after his younger brother, picking up a pair of the boy's underpants from the nearby washing basket and throwing them toward Kouji. Now it was Kouji's turn to blush, Takuya didn't even grin at what happened to Kouji; he was still too shocked about his own actions. Hearing the bathroom door slam shut, Kouichi suddenly seemed content; he glanced over at the contemplating brunette. "Hey, I didn't mean to laugh" Kouichi tried to make the brunette smile once more, he started to move closer. "Oh, that's okay" Takuya timidly scratched the back of his head, laughing cutely. Finally seeing the goggled-boy smile again, Kouichi thought that he could forgive himself for his previous rudeness.

"Sit down, if you'd like" The choppy-haired twin spoke, kindly gesturing his hand toward the vacant sofa. Bashfully, Takuya nodded and made himself comfortable, sitting on the sofa. "You don't talk much, do you?" An accidental laugh escaped from Takuya's mouth as Kouichi said this; the brunette couldn't believe that anybody would think that he didn't talk alot; for once he started, it was near impossible to make him stop.

"I guess, I'm just not used to strangers knowing my...Secret" Throughout the sentence, Kouichi blinked occasionally, but then suddenly understood. "I really don't mind. Plus, you look my brother's 'type'" Takuya's head quickly but still shyly glanced up at the now sitting Kouichi. "His, 'type'" Takuya asked curiously, moving closer than ever before to the twin, his auburn eyes were impatiently awaiting the answer. "Yeah...Cute" Kouichi winked playfully, causing the cherry-red brunette to return to his previous, un-inquiring, sitting position.

Spontaneously becoming suddenly serious, Kouichi let a sigh escape him; he closed his eyes and was trying to think of a right way to ask a certain question to the unsuspecting brunette. "...Takuya, how do you know if you love someone" Recently, the brunette's blood was getting slightly too used to occupying his face, hence the red tint spread across them. Not receiving an answer immediately, Kouichi tried to continue his speech. "I mean, is it like in books; where you feel so happy all the time, and feel true love?"

After this was spoken, Takuya seemed to stare at Kouichi, carefully dwelling over his long awaited answer. "No, at first, It's nothing like that; you feel weak...But in a good way" A look of unbelieving confusion carved itself upon Kouichi's features; he had no idea what to say to that. "When I first met Kouji, I couldn't stop shaking; my mouth was dry and I couldn't talk, well, I found it very hard to. I found myself frozen by looking into his eyes. Found myself lying awake at night, not being able to sleep, thinking about what the mysterious feelings were. I felt like all my defences came crashing down, I didn't even know I had defences. I felt like I could trust him, even before I got to know him. In-fact, that still happens a little, even now"

The smiling brunette stopped speaking, he realised that he might have gone a little far with his explanation. "But, how can being weak and defenceless be a good thing" Kouichi spoke; he wasn't arguing though, he simply wanted to answer the questions that his heart constantly asked him. "That's how you know that it's special; maybe I'm too competitive, but when I can't do something, like talk to Kouji, I'll try until I can. It's the weakness that you have to overcome; if you like the person, you will, no matter what. But, if there is no weakness, chances are, you don't love them"

By this point in the discussion, Takuya had even impressed himself with how open he had been about his feelings- something that he could rarely do. "Wow" Kouichi blushed at his seemingly childish word of choice, or maybe it was the high-pitched voice in which he said it. Both boys smiled at each other, seeming satisfied with their conversation. "My brother's really lucky to have you, you know" Kouichi rhetorically asked. He stood and seemed to continue ironing various items of clothing. "Oh, I almost forgot" Kouichi spoke exasperatedly, slapping his right hand against his forehead; he sat back on the sofa, crossing his legs underneath him and extended a hand toward the brunette. Takuya looked at the offering hand and placed his own with it, glancing up at the owner, smiling sheepishly. "Hi, I'm Kouichi. I'm Kouji's-""Twin brother" Takuya finished, letting go of the twin's hand.

Kouji exited the bathroom fully clothed and cleaned; he glanced toward the sitting pair as he walked closer. "Hey, you two, did I miss much" The younger twin spoke joyfully, a few drops of water still falling from his nose. "Nothing, absolutely nothing" Kouichi and Takuya both spoke in unison, causing all three of them to shamelessly laugh, though not a single one of them knew the purpose, 'nor the cause of their laughter.

I know, really bad place to leave it.

I just hope that people will start to read this; I've worked really hard for the last few nights to write this, so please someone read this.

Anyway, please, R&R

Thanks for reading. :D

TTFN

;)

:D

XD


End file.
